The present invention relates to key matrix pin count reduction of an electronic device, and more particularly, to apparatus for performing key control.
According to the related art, a portable electronic device equipped with a plurality of keys can be utilized for editing a document or a message by an end user. In a situation where reducing costs is required for designing a product of a lower price in a target market, some problems may occur. More particularly, when the overall pin count should be reduced to save costs, it seems unlikely that reducing the key matrix pin count (e.g. the number of pins for a key matrix) will be helpful since, according to the related art, reducing the key matrix pin count typically causes a reduced number of keys available for the end user. For example, a conventional key matrix having forty-nine keys typically needs fourteen pins (e.g. (7+7) pins for (7*7) keys), which are all non-removable according to the related art. In conclusion, there is a need to reduce the key matrix pin count.